1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bird action toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of bird action toys have already been proposed which imitate the action of actual birds. Most of the conventional toys, however, are limited to those kinds which perform bird actions on the floor or are intended to be played with by hand. That is, many of the conventional bird action toys are designed solely for playability or the capability to provide amusement when played with by hand.